September Rhodes
September Rhodes (September 22nd, 1988) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Forest Rhodes and Christy Rhodes. Her family is one of the richest families in the world, owning the Rhodes Railway one of the biggest railway companies in the U.S. She has an identical twin sister, Autumn Rhodes. Growing up she was always interested in reading. Her parents built her the September Rhodes Library when she was 5 years old. After that she spent most of her free time reading. It was her favorite thing to do. By the time she was 12 years old she had already read more than 2500 books. But when she was 12 her parents did a psych evaluation on both of their children. September had read books on psychology, and knew the answers they were looking for. She was able to easily pass the test, but her twin sister wasn't so lucky. It was then that her sister changed places with her, and made them think she was Autumn. She was then locked inside of Hannah Witt Hospital. She spent much time there, trying to convince others that she was really September. But she wasn't able to for 11 years. She spent most of her time studying books, and reading. By 2011 she had read 10,000 books. She had plotted her own escape, switching places with her sister. She blackmailed Dr. Dustin Fredericks having figured out just what had gone on. September then switched places with her sister. She had trouble with memories her sister had, that she didn't. But she managed to fool the man her sister had married, Cliff Rhodes. She knew he was only interested in the money, and refsued to let him have it. During the Gemini murders, she was named a suspect. Cliff was also killed during this time. She was one of the last suspects to be eliminated from suspicion. September and her sister eventually reconciled, and she eventually let her out. =Childhood= Growing up, September always loved to read. It was her favorite thing to do. While her twin sister liked to go out and party, and have a lot of friends over, September was very reserved. When she was 5 years old her parents built a library for her, The September Rhodes Library. September loved the library, and spent much of her free time there. By the time she was 12 years old she had read 2000 books. But it was around that time that her parents decided to have a psych evaluation done on them by recommendation of Arcturus. September knew that they were tricking her, and knew how to trick the psychologist into passing her. Her sister however wasn't as lucky. She failed. But Autumn, not wanting to go to the mental institute, switched places with September. September was unable to convince her family that she was really herself. So she was sent to Hannah Witt. =Hannah Witt Hospital= During her time at Hannah Witt, September tried convincing everyone that she was who she said she was. But it only made people think she was more insane. She spent time in her room reading, and waiting to be released. She was very scared for the first year. But after time, she decided to focus on studying, and self-teaching herself. She also picked up a lot of information ont hings that Dr. Fredericks was doing. She used this in 2011 to blackmail him into releasing her, and letting her switch places with Autumn. It wasn't easy to do, but he finally agreed to it because she was going to expose him for everything he did. Not once during her 11 years there did anyone come to visit her. =Getting out of the Asylum= After being released, she had to pretend to be her sister pretending to be her. This wasn't easy. But she picked it up fairly quickly. She also had to be married to a man she had no feelings for. She hated Cliff, and wanted him out of her life as soon as possible. She was glad that he was too dense to realize or care that she wasn't who she said she was. =Fixing The Past= September had missed out on a lot of things in 11 years. But she couldn't reveal herself to anyone, instead keeping quiet about her true identity. September forced Dr. Fredericks to keep Autumn at Hannah Witt under the name Beth Atwind an anagram for The Bad Twin. She knew her parents would never visit, because they never visited her. A fact that made her very upset, but glad at the same time because it made her job easier. She also prepared divorce papers so Cliff would end up with absolutely nothing. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, she was named a suspect because she had a twin sister, and was wronged by Arcturus. Her husband Cliff was killed during the murders, a fact September was slightly grateful for. She also kept an eye on her twin sister, and purchased Hannah Witt Hospital from Arcturus. After the death of Dr. Fredericks, she made sure that Dr. Gaffigan was kept up to date about what happened. She even named her as the lead doctor. She often lied to investigators about the whereabouts of her sister, and even tried to make it sound as if they weren't twins in order to throw them off the trail. =Later Life= September eventually allowed her sister to leave Hannah Witt. She had made her guess the character she was looking for. Though there was no answer, September felt that Victoria Henderson from Danielle Steele's Mirror Image would have been a fair enough choice. She and her sister eventually inherited the Rhodes fortune, and eventually reconcilled. =Quotes= "Not quite a year younger than me." - On her twin sister's age "Probably... winning our first Field Hockey game together. Everyone thought she was no good, and the other side had supporters that were chanting her name tauntingly. By the end of the game though, we had won, and our side was turning those cheers right back around. It was a lot of fun." - Best memory of Beth. (Note: False memory stolen from Harry Potter) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Librarians Category:Twins Category:MISTX0